Freedoms Cry
by DragonRider2000
Summary: 11 years after ROTJ.One unknown Jedi still roams the reaches of the galaxy.Trained first bySith,then Jedi,her life was split after the strafing of her home planet.She lived under one name,then forsook it,only to take it back.Now she lives 2 lives
1. Prologue

Star Wars: Freedoms Cry

By:

DragonRider2000

_Full Summary._

_**11 years after The Return Of The Jedi. One Unknown Jedi still roams the reaches of the Galaxy. Trained first by Sith, then Jedi, her whole life was split after the strafing of her home planet. She lived under one name, then forsook it, only to take it back again. Now she lives two lives. Is she for the Empire? or The New Republic?**_

Illeya Meta, Admiral of the slowly dying Empire, stood on the platform view of her command ship, the Super Star Destroyer Dark Star.

She was a tall, Beautiful, finely built woman of the age 31. Golden Brown hair that fell over one eye, cascaded down her slim back and stopped at the hip. Her height was approximately 5 foot 11, which made her stand slightly above most other woman.

Her body was slender, but muscular, coming from 4 years of combat training of the past, military training base of Carida.

She wore a long floor length black skirt, the front of the skirt curving up to 1 inch below the knee, to expose knee high, heeled, black boots. Instead of the usual Tan admirals tunic, she wore it black, her insignia on her right collar bone. Fitted snugly around her neck was a silver clasp that connected to a black cloak that fell to the floor behind her. Black gloves fit comfortably around her hands, and a silver chain was also clasped around her neck that was the keeper of a silver diamond with an incomprehendible sign etched into it.

Her all Black figure was known and feared greatly through the galaxy, and commanded respect, which her crew gave willingly.

The Dark Star orbited the planet Myrkr, her temporary base. It was not't the best, but for now, it would do.

Illeya new the past and present history of the planet.

No Jedi had come here for the sole reason of the native tree clinging creatures known as ysalimiri. The Smuggler, Talon Karrde had made it his secret hideout 6 years before, but had to forsaken it when Grand Admiral Thrawn had put a bounty on him and his organization. Thrawn had strafed the planet's towns, leaving rubble were proud cities had once been. Now unknown to all except smuggler's, and Imperial personnel who had secretly taken its location, such as herself.

As Admiral Illeya surveyed the surrounding stars, and imperial shuttles going from ship to planet, the door to the bridge slid open, to reveal a gasping scout trooper. He made his way heavily to stand behind her, gulping for breath. Slowly, agonizingly she new for her trooper, she turned, and her sharp piercing Blue Green eyes locked on him. He immediately froze in place and saluted, still heaving. He'd obviously run from the docking bay. After a minute of silence,

"Alright, spit it out, Trooper. We don't have all the time in the galaxy." Her smooth, clear voice said coolly and patiently.

The Scout Trooper nearly jumped, but instead jerked awkwardly

"ye..yes Admiral." He stuttered. After another minute, words rushed out in a long torrent.

"Admiral, Planet security thinks and Intruder may have penetrated our defenses!."

Tech's in their stations in the crew pits turned their faces toward them, expressions surprised. Illeya kept her face impassive as she said softly

"An Intruder? How interesting…"

Her manner of saying this was layed back, and relaxed, like this happened every day, and only a hint of interest touched her words.

"Yes! An Intruder! They say they saw a regular shuttle fly down, then bank and pick up speed, heading to the forest, and when they shot at it, they think it crash landed, because it disappeared behind a mountain, but they cannot find the ship!" He spluttered.

Obviously, she thought, he hadn't had very much training in the way of talking to superiors. But that was to be expected. Running low on Stormtroopers, she was having them trained on Mykyr, that was why it had 2 SSD's, and three Victory-Class Destroyer's protecting it.

"How fascinating." She said absently.

The poor Commando. Totally Exasperated at how his Admiral wasn't taking him utterly seriously.

"Admiral! They think the intruder may be from the New Republic, because they intercepted and stopped a distress signal, and they think it may even be Han Solo!"

That Caught her attention. After a moment, she replied

"Well, then… Trooper. I will inform Base that I am coming down personally to oversee the search of a possible Intruder. Perhaps they are right… If not, well, they know the consequences for shooting down an imperial shuttle without authorization."

The Flabbergasted Trooper obviously had had no idea that she would even think of overseeing it personally, but he threw a perfect salute, and walked quickly out of the Bridge.

"Admiral?" Her captain said

"Captain, inform Base One of my arrival. I will go down by myself. Have 4 Tie Interceptors awaiting my order's."

"Yes Admiral" He said and snapped out order's to the communications officer. Illeya walked down the Bridge, boots clunking softly on the metal and Her black clad bodyguards followed her out. As Illeya walked, she thought to herself,

_Han Solo is the last person the New Republic would send unless Mon Mothma and Leia Organa Solo were in deep trouble and had to know exactly were I was. But Leia would put up a good fight to keep her husband from facing me… Again. But if it is him…He might be a nice piece of bait… hmmm._

Illeya had run into Solo on a planet called Viasere 4 years ago and he had destroyed one of her battle ships that had been searching the planet for any hidden prisons that might, perhaps, hold a treasure that she had been searching for since she had been 17 years old. The ship had happened to be captained by her best friend, named Mien Saneyr, a perky 26 year old captain who had gone through a lot with her. Mien had had no time to escape the ship, and had died with it. Illeya had sworn to Solo that he would pay dearly for the death of her friend. He had only laughed, and had gone hyper before she got in range. With revenge in her heart, she'd followed him, and found him perfectly safe behind a large space fleet above Coruscant. Sending a transmission down, she had sworn to the whole of the planet that one day, they would pay. Leia Organo Solo had tried to speak to her, but all she had done was give a salute to the holoscreen, and left the planet as quietly as a Super Star Destroyer could.

She forced tears out of her eyes as the hangar bay came into view. Techs swarmed around her X-Wing/Tie Interceptor. It might look like a piece of Corellian junk, but she had modified it beyond belief. As she approached, the lead tech snapped a salute, and yelled to her

"She's all ready, Admiral. Good Luck."

Obviously, Captain Aspier had notified not only the 4 awaiting Interceptor pilots, but also the techs of the mission.

"Thank You, Chief." She said, and climbed the ladder and swung into the cockpit. Switching on her comm., she told notified her pilots

" Were going down nice and easy. Fly in tight diamond formation around me. We swing around the forest were the supposed shuttle crashed, then back to base."

4 crisp affirmatives came to her, and she switched frequencies

"Bridge, Admiral. We are clear for departure. Commencing now."

"Affirmative, Admiral. Good Luck." Aspier's voice acknowledged.

As her ship lifted from the bay, and she hit the throttle, the bay doors opened, and the stars met her eyes.

Stretching out with the force, she felt a weak, but wary, presence on planet.

_Here we come Solo. There is no possible way you can escape. Not now, not ever._


	2. Trapped and Stranded

Chapter 2. Trapped and Stranded

Han Solo, ex-smuggler and now part of the New Republic, peered around the corner of an alleyway.

He was, unfortunately, caught, stuck in a derelict town on the planet Myrkyr, which had been overrun with Stormtroopers since Grand Admiral Thrawn's days. It had been Six years since the attacks from his warships had stopped, though the Empire was still trying to hold its own against the New Republic.

With disgust, the events of the past Four days reminded him, much to his distaste, of his journey to Kessel with Chewbacca 4 years ago. But this time, he had no companions, no big Wookie to bring his fighting spirit to its level. He was alone, on this Godforsaken planet, and to make it worse, was to be rumored through Imperial files, to be Admiral Illeya Meta's Secret Training Base.

He had left Coruscant 1 week before, with 7 trained commandos's to do a scout-and-run of the planet, trying to get _on_ the planet, then trying to _leave_ it without arising any suspicion. Unfortunately, his navigation had been wrong, and he had turned the ship a way were no recorded town or city was, causing them to arise more than suspicion. Laser Turrets had racked the shield less shuttle, causing all seven commando's and maneuvering jets, stabilizer's and peruvial damper's to die instantly. He had been alone in the cockpit when the ship had been hit, and when it went down. Bleeding on his hands and face, he'd stumbled recklessly out of the dying shuttle and run, just in time to escape as it blew into a million pieces, scattering shards of metal that sliced into his back like knives.

Now he winced as the bones in his shattered wrist ground together.

By now it was late in the evening, Four days after the crash, and the lights of the town were slowing coming on, and faint voices could be heard behind him.

Han quickly, but careful, eased himself around the deserted corner, and found himself plunged into total darkness as the shadows of the alley devoured him.

_I am never getting out of here. _He thought despairingly.

After walking along slowly for some 20 minutes, but what seemed like an eternity, when he suddenly became aware of filtered voices close in pursuit, from behind. Knowing it to be a reckless act, but fear and dread overruling caution, he broke into a bone jarring sprint.

All to suddenly, as he rounded another corner, there was a loud _'SMACK'_, and he fell backwards, face and chest throbbing painfully. And as he fell, the back of his head slammed into the ground. With anearly silent moan, he forced his eyes open, and stared straight into the muzzles of 10 Imperial Stormtrooper Rifles.

_This is not my day._ He weakly thought.

He closed his eyes, but before he could welcome unconsciousness, a clear, smooth and all to familiar female voice broke the dreadful silence.

"My, My. What have we hear? Captain, is _this_ who you were afraid of?"

There was no reply, but Han could almost picture a man's face turning bright red beneath a white helmet.

Han heard her kneel beside him, and he felt her warm breath against his cheek.

"So it is you, Solo. Believe me, you were the last person I would have thought The New Republic would have sent, after our last encounter. Remember that, Solo? I swore to the whole of Coruscant that one day, I would have you in my power. And here you are, powerless before me, with no one to help you, or save you. You must recall that you are on Myrkyr, with thousands upon thousands of Ysalimiri. No one, Not Luke Skywalker, or your wife, or anyone, can feel you through the force. Your idea of Circumstances is most interesting. You will pay a dear price, Solo, for coming hear. You still have a certain captain's life on your hands."

She stood, and issued orders to her men.

"Radio Base. Tell them to have a team waiting at the palace gates. We have a…_guest_… who needs attending to. For now, cell B47J."

With an effort, Han forced his eyes halfway open. 7 Stormtrooper's had left, and 3 remained, but his attention settled on the only woman in the group.

She was tall, with golden brown hair that fell to her hips. She wore black boots, a black cloak and skirt and tunic, and the all to familiar imperial ranking on her left collarbone.

Han was staring at the most wanted woman in the New Republic, the one who always escaped unharmed. He was looking at Admiral Illeya of the Imperial Fleet, the one who had vowed to make him pay for the death of a ship and friend, 4 years ago.

_Oh shit. This is way worse than Kessel now._

And he was plunged into darkness, not knowing what hit him.

* * *

**So, what do you think?Please tell me! This is my first ever Star Wars story!**

**What do you think of Illeya? Does she sound evil enough? do you wnat to know anything about her yet? Besides that she is Imperial, wanted by the New Republic, has a death wish on Han and is very talkative?**

**Well, you'll find out in two chapter's!**

**Please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it.**

Have a Very Merry Christmas!


End file.
